


Scuffed

by LadyLamia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Boxers, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Nipples, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reading, Shameless Smut, Spooning, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLamia/pseuds/LadyLamia
Summary: Mammon is having a rough day and MC decides to show him that she cares.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 289





	Scuffed

He sits on a bench, staring into the distance and kicking the ground under him with his stylish sneakers. 

“What’s up?” She plops down next to Mammon, swinging her book bag beside them.

He straightens with a start. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, you’re usually busy, rushing off to your next modeling appointment or … well, actually I don’t know where you’re going, but it always seems like you’ve got something.”

“Nope. Nothing today.”

“Oh.” This subdued Mammon is a far cry from the bubbly, indefatigable demon she has grown fond of. Nothing ever seems to get to him, except… 

“Did someone take Goldie?”

“Nah, I got her here.” He pats his pocket.

“Well, you don’t have to tell me what’s wrong...”

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Oh.”

They sit in silence for a few moments before she leans over and ruffles his hair.

“I’ll leave you be, but let me know if you want to talk, ok?” She kisses his cheek, gathers her things, and heads up the path to the House of Lamentation.

He looks after her for a long moment, eyes returning to the ground in front of him. When she’s out of sight he gently presses his hand to his cheek. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

She kicks off her slippers and clambers into bed, snagging a novel on the way. She is looking forward to relaxing after a very long day. She has barely cracked the book open when a soft knock at the door interrupts her thoughts. She glances up to see Mammon poking his head around the corner. 

He flashes a grin. “I figured ya didn’t get enough time with The Great Mammon earlier. I’m here to save ya from boredom.”

“I was going to…” His grin falters and she remembers the forlorn expression he wore earlier. “Come on in.”

He shuts the door behind him and strides to the bed. He’s wearing only a soft pair of pajama pants and she can’t help, but admire the strong lines of his body. Her eyes follow the defined lines of stomach to where they disappear at his waistband. 

Sighing, she scooches over and pats the comforter beside her. “Have a seat.” The bed dips as he perches on top of the covers beside her.

“So what’s up?”

“I didn’t want to deprive ya of time with The Great Mammon.”

“Of course not,” she says wryly. “Well, what exciting things has “The Great Mammon” been up to this evening?”

“Oh, ya know…” his voice trails off and he appears lost in thought. 

She turns to face him and touches his arm. “Are you sure you’re ok? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you so quiet?” 

“Yeah.” He sighs and stretches out beside her, hands behind his head as he stares at the ceiling.

She places the book on the bedside table and lays down on her side, propped on an elbow. 

“I guess if nothing is wrong, I’m going to go to sleep.” She switches off her lamp and snuggles up next to him. He doesn’t say anything, just pulls her closer. 

She doesn’t intend to fall asleep, but he’s just so warm… she’s drifting off when she hears him murmur. “They’re wrong, right? You’re not embarrassed ta be seen with me.”

It takes a moment for her muddled brain to untangle what he said. She lifts her head to look at him quizzically. “Embarrassed? Why would you think that?”

She can’t see it, but she can tell by his tone that his cheeks are a deep shade of red. He’s always so adorable when he blushes. “Well, you had Beel walk you home yesterday and the day before…”

“I had to stay late for study group and Beel had practice.” She looks into his shadowed eyes, glinting overbright with moisture in the darkness “Mammon, why on earth would I find you embarrassing?”

His voice sounds small in the dark room, “Well, I’m a scumbag and--”

“None of that.” Her voice cuts off whatever insults he was going to repeat. She cups his cheek. “You are not a scumbag.”

She hugs him tight and then leans back enough, so she can look at his face again. “The Mammon I know is fun and clever and devastatingly handsome. Who would be embarrassed by that?”

Something about being in the dark room has him responding more honestly than usual. “Ya don’t have to lie to me.”

“I am not lying. You are not scum.” She pulls him to a sitting position and leans forward, holding him in an awkward hug. She cradles his face in her hands and kisses him on the lips, gently moving her mouth on his.

His lips are warm and she can feel his jaw moving under her hands as he presses forward and the kiss deepens from something comforting to something more. Abruptly, he pulls back. 

“I don’t need your pity.”

“What?”

“That’s clearly the only reason you would kiss me.”

She lets out an exasperated sigh and drops her hands to her lap. “No I kissed you because I wanted to. I kissed you because, despite your initial bluster, you have always been there for me. I kissed you because I needed you to know how much I care.”

She hears his breath catch as she tousles his hair. 

He’s looking at her, but she can’t quite read his expression. After a long moment, she sighs. “Have I ever lied to you?” 

He’s staring past her, seemingly lost in thought, or too shy to make eye contact. 

She pats him on the shoulder, “Come here. I want to be little spoon.” 

She snuggles back under the covers, pulling them back and then tossing them so they cover him too. His arms wind around her and he pulls her tight against him. She can feel the warmth from his body through his soft pajama pants and her thin sleepshirt. She has closed her eyes and is relaxing into him when she feels fingertips gently tracing along her arm. Then they brush across her cheek and run down her side.

She shivers at the gentle touch. 

“Ya do always tell me the truth.” He says quietly as he nuzzles her hair. “Is this ok?” 

His voice is a tentative whisper on her neck. As he waits for a response he brushes her hair aside so he can run his mouth along her neck eliciting even more goosebumps. 

“Y-yes.” Her brain isn’t working, trying sluggishly to catch up to the desire sparking in her body.

“Well,” he pauses to nibble her earlobe. “ I guess it’s my turn to show ya how much I care.”

His arms slide around her middle, touching skin where her shirt has ridden up. She turns her head over her shoulder, trying to look at him and suddenly his lips are on hers. They move slowly, matching the sure, gentle motions of his hands tingling along her skin. 

She presses back and feels him, firm against her ass. His hands slide up her stomach and under her shirt, pausing to trace delicately across the skin just under her breasts. She gasps into his mouth and tries to turn to face him, but he has her tight. 

She can hardly touch him at this angle, but his hands roam her body and his lips are nibbling and kissing and sucking. He pauses his ministrations to slip her shirt over her head. He pulls her back, so she’s still pinned against him, the warm skin of his bare chest against her back. His hands are now moving over her naked breasts, teasing sensitive skin and gently thumbing her nipples. He is everywhere, electricity racing along her nerves with every caress. 

She is immobilized against his body as his free hand traces lower, across her belly and dips just below the band of her shorts. 

“Still ok?” His voice is a whispered rumble in her ear. 

“Oh yes,” she breathes. 

“Good.”

The arm beneath pulls her in tighter, even as she moans and moves her hips against him. His leg slips between hers and bends, moving her top leg over and then behind his. His hand continues down under her shorts, across her mound and between her spread legs where he gently teases apart moist lips. Her breathy sigh turns into a moan as he finds the knot of nerves nestled between them. He runs a finger down and dips into her, gathering a bit of wetness, and returns to move the slick pads of his fingers across her clit. 

She reaches one arm behind her head and tangles her hand in his hair, pulling his mouth more firmly against her neck and using the leverage to press hard against him. He groans into her skin and the motions of his fingers falter momentarily before resuming at a rapid pace. The smooth movements of his fingers find the right rhythm and the rising charge in her belly has her trembling against him and muttering a wordless refrain. 

Her breath catches as she rides the edge of an orgasm. Electricity prickles deep inside her, building until sensation arcs across her, bowing her body into his as she comes with a shuddering moan. 

She gasps a breath and releases his hair. He presses a gentle kiss on her neck and slides his leg from between hers. 

As he does, she takes the opportunity to roll over to face him. His eyes are shining, reflecting the dim light. She can smell the pineapple-scented conditioner he uses and the faint scent of him, musky and metallic with a hint of brimstone. She wraps her left leg across his hips and runs her fingers through his soft hair pulling his lips back to hers. 

“I didn’t know you cared quite this much,” she murmurs, undulating her hips so she presses against his erection on the word “much.” 

He groans against her shoulder, nipping the skin there and drawing a sharp gasp from her.

“Too much? I don’t want to damage my huma-”

“Hardly.” She bites his earlobe. “I enjoy a little pain.” She slips a hand behind him and presses a single fingernail into the skin of his back, tracing the line of his spine from where it disappears into his pants up to the base of his neck. “What about you? Is this ok?” She presses her hips into his again, eliciting a soft moan. 

“Ya.. ya’re good.” 

She smiles at him and sits up. “Off. Those pants are nice and soft, but not necessary right now.” 

He leans back and arches his hips off the bed, so he can pull off his pants. He’s in a tight pair of deep blue boxers. “There? Ya happy? The things I do for my human…”

She grins and runs her hands along his abs, feeling the corded muscles as they bunch and quiver under her touch. “Well, I’d hate to have any debts between us. I hear owing anything to a demon is a foolish move.” She kisses him, biting down on his bottom lip and slips her hand into the front of his silky boxers, teasing at the skin just above the base of him. He moans into her mouth and she breathes in the sound as she feels the velvety skin of his cock.

His hands skim down her sides, tugging at her sleep shorts and pulling them down over her hips. She wiggles out of them and pushes him back onto the bed as she straddles him, pressing her naked self down against him. She can feel him hot and hard against the thin fabric. 

He looks up at her, eyes dark and knowing. His hands grip her hips, guiding her motions as she moves against him. She feels heat pooling in her belly again and she leans forward, fingers pressing hard into the planes of his chest as she grinds down against his erection. 

“I want you,” he pants.

“Oh?” 

She grabs both of his wrists and holds them over his head, leaning down, so her nipples brush against his chest. 

“Mmmhm.” He lifts his head and catches one nipple in his teeth. She gasps in surprise and tilts her hips forward, so she can reach behind her and wrap one hand firmly around his cock. It’s his turn to gasp. She releases him and begins to pull down his boxers. He breaks her grip on his right wrist and moves to help her.

“Stop,” she says. He freezes as she guides his hand back above his head. He watches her as she returns her hand to his hips and finishes sliding down his underwear. She trails a finger up his inner thigh, across his balls and along the rigid length of him. She watches his face closely as she begins to stroke him.

“Can I trust you to keep your hands there?” 

“Y-yeah.”

“Good.” She says, echoing his earlier statement. 

She presses her fingernails into his chest as she moves them down to his stomach where she runs a thumb across the tip of him, smiling when he cries out. Then she leans to one side and guides the tip of him into her. 

She watches his face intently as she slowly sinks onto him, enjoying the feeling of being filled by him and his expression full of lust and ...something like wonder? His gaze is so intense it burns. His hands remain above his head, each one gripping the other with white knuckles. 

Leaning forward, with him still inside of her, she kisses him gently and takes his hands. She sits back, feeling him pressing deep into her, and guides his hands to her waist as she begins to move on top of him. Her hips undulate and he thrusts up into her, matching her rhythm and further stoking the fire building in her core. 

He reaches up and tweaks her nipples, harder than before. He’s rewarded with a husky moan, but she doesn’t slow her movements. His hands trail down her torso, until he is back at the base of her. He runs a thumb between her folds and gently presses on her clit. She cries out and clenches around him, her head thrown back. 

He can feel the tension building in him, ratcheting tighter and tighter as he edges towards release, but he can tell by the flush spreading down her cheeks and across her chest that she’s not far herself. Just a little longer.

She shudders as the heat simmering inside of her combusts and she comes shuddering and pulsing around him. Watching her conflagration is too much for him. His hips stutter into her as he presses deep and comes with a long groan.

He looks up at her, flushed and radiant. 

“How’re ya so beautiful?”

“You’re only saying that because you’re inside me.” She wiggles her hips slightly to emphasize her point and then carefully eases off of him, only to collapse beside him on her stomach. 

“Nope. Still beautiful.” 

She laughs and kisses his nose. “If you insist. You’d better be careful or I’ll start telling people how sweet you are.”

“Nah, nobody’d believe ya. Ya stinkin’ human.” He brushes a damp lock of hair off of her forehead.

“The only reason I’m stinking is because someone made me work up a sweat! I was quite prepared to have a calm evening in with a book.”

“Oh yeah?” He swipes the novel and takes a look at it. “How calm of an evening could you have planned with a book like...  _ The Vigorous Viking _ ?” He looks at her with a surprised grin. “Do I need to find a helmet with horns?”

“That’s not even historically accurate.” 

“Oh.” His eyes sparkle. “And  _ this  _ is?”

“Hush.” She grabs for the book, but he holds it out of range and pushes her onto her back, straddling her. 

“Let’s see…” He thumbs through the book finding a chunk about two-thirds of the way through.

“Oh no.” She groans. 

“Here we go. 

‘ _ Fuck me, Erik,’ she cried. _

_ ‘That’s the plan, lass.’ He sheathed his manhood deep into her quivering quim and exploded into her like a cannon, filling her with his virile seed. _ ” 

Mammon looked back at her. She had pulled a blanket over her head. 

“Kill me now.” She said.

“And miss out on more literary evenings with you?” He tossed the book back onto the table and gathered her in his arms. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments/constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Am probably going to start going back and cleaning up some of my earlier works. I know I've missed some things. I also have been trying my hand at a longer work or two. A smutty one-off with Belphie has kind of gone off the rails and I'm toying with something else, so I may be updating a little less frequently as I get those ready to go.


End file.
